Les Vampires de Beacon Hills
by Huntress Werewolf
Summary: Après 3 ans d'absence,Louna Dragomir, Veritatis Venator, revient à Beacon Hills pour une mission.En compagnie de Kingsley Martin et des jumeaux Sam et Ted Lennox, elle va devoir retrouver un jeune vampire qui vient d'entrer dans son Crépuscule.Quelques 'petits' problèmes vont se présenter. Et si le pouvoir du Néméton ravivé aurait également attiré des Sangs-d'Argents ?
1. Personnages

**Salut tout le monde (enfin ,si quelqu'un voit cette histoire…) voici un crossover sur **_**Teen Wolf **_** et **_**Les Vampires de Manhattan (Blue Bloods). **_**Pour l'instant on est bien inspirées mais…c'est pour les premiers chapitres donc… Ici, c'est la présentation des personnages on tient à préciser que les noms d'anges de Louna et de son jumeau sont en réalité des noms de dieux romains (on s'y connait pas du tout en ange) et ils sont bien entendu les seuls personnages à nous appartenir les personnages de **_**Teen Wolf **_** appartenant à Jeff Davis et les personnages de **_**Vampires de Manhattan **_**à Mélissa De La Cruz . S'il-vous-plaît ne vous arrêtez pas aux premiers chapitres, l'histoire ne commence vraiment qu'à partir du 4ème.**

**ATTENTION : Pour les Vampires de Manhattan/Blue Bloods se passe avant le livre 2 (Les Sangs-Bleus) .Pour Teen Wolf se passe après la S4.**

* * *

><p><strong>Les Vampires de Beacon Hills :<strong>

**Les personnages:**

RosaDiLuna ''Louna'' Dragomir :

-17 ans

-Ange noir ( je n'en dirais pas plus pour l'instant )

-Yeux bleus nuits

-Cheveux noirs ébène lisse lui arrivant à la taille

-Elle ne supporte pas Kingsley

-Meilleur amie d'enfance de Scott et Stiles

Kingsley Martin :

-Physiquement il a une vingtaine d'année

-_Aquariel _: ange du Jugement, ange aux deux visages

-Ancien Sang-d'Argent

-Cheveux et yeux noirs

-Look de rock star.

Sam et Ted Lennox :

-Jumeaux stellaires:_ Rujiel_ et _Ruhuel_ ,anges des Vents de l'Ouest

-Cheveux roux,yeux noisettes.

Et…les personnages de Teen Wolf (enfin , les personnages de la S4 ), pas besoin de vous les décrire.


	2. 1 Une mission d'enfer

**Salut les gens, alors ceci n'est pas vraiment un chapitre,c'est juste une intro. Ben.. c'est tout ce qu'on avait à dire...**

**À la prochaine,**

**Lauras**

* * *

><p><strong>Les Vampires de Beacon Hills:<strong>

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Une mission d'enfer**

-Pour cette mission, désolé de te dire ça Louna, mais , tu vas devoir aller au lycée .

Je lui jetai un regard noir. Kingsley avait dit ''désolé'', mais si au départ j'avais envie de lui en coller une, son air fier et suffisant me donnait désormais envie de l'étrangler. Mais mieux valait que j'évite car j'étais dans une des salles du Sanctuaire en compagnie de mon équipe de _Venator _. Malheureusement Kingsley Martin en faisait partie ainsi que les jumeaux Sam et Ted Lennox. Renfield, venu nous apporter des informations sur notre prochaine mission était également présent.

-Merci, _Venator_ Martin, déclara sèchement Renfield. Mais la prochaine fois veillez, s'il-vous-plaît, ne plus m'interrompre ! Donc, enchaîna-t-il , le nez dans ses papiers. Un Sang-Bleu venant d'entrer dans son Crépuscule a été repéré dans le secteur de… Beacon Hills et vous serez chargés de le retrouvé.

Je sursautai. Sam Lennox assis à côté de moi me lança un regard interrogateur, auquel je répondis par un haussement d'épaules. Avait-il bien dit Beacon Hills ? Beacon Hills , la ville où j'avais grandi et que j'avais dû quitter en entrant dans mon Crépuscule ,i ans ?Ce Beacon Hills-là ?

Je croisai les jambes et me reconcentrai sur Renfield :

-Les _Venators _Martin et Lennox partirons demain, et vous, _Venator _Dragomir partirez dans 3 jours.

-Pourquoi ne puis-je pas partir en même-temps que le reste de l'équipe ? l'interrogeai-je.

-Car il a été décidé que vous vous ferez passer pour la cousine des _Venator_ Lennox et pour la nièce du _Venator _Martin. (Kingsley manqua de tomber de sa chaise à cette déclaration alors que nous tentions d'étouffer un fou rire) Donc , il a paru logique que vous n'arriviez pas en même temps .Cela pose-t-il un quelconque problème à l'un d'entre vous ?

-Non, ça ira, répondit Kingsley. Merci pour les infos.

Renfield sortit et, au moment où il passa la porte, les jumeaux et moi éclatâmes de rire.

-Arrêter de rire vous trois ! nous engueula Kingsley.

-D'accord…papa…,rigola Ted.

Nous rîmes de plus belle.

Kingsley grogna, leva les yeux au ciel et sortis en claquant la porte, néanmoins, j'avais eu le temps de voir le sourire sur son visage. Kingsley Martin en chef de famille, je sentais que j'allais adorer cette mission !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? D'accord, c'est court et il ne se passe pas grand-chose pour l'instant ,mais la suite ne devrait pas tarder…enfin, j'espère …<strong>


	3. 2 Retrouvailles

**Les Vampires de Beacon Hills**

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Retrouvailles**

Il était 10h30 et j'embarquai dans mon avion à l'aéroport de New York pour faire une escale, puis repartir pour arriver à l'aéroport de Palm Springs où Scott et Stiles (mes meilleurs amis avant que je parte) devaient venir me chercher.

Une fois assise, j'en profitais pour relire les dossiers concernant notre mission .En bref je pouvais en déduire les points suivants :

Ceux qui avaient réunis les informations (des Intermédiaires ou d'autre _Venator_, je n'en savais rien) savaient, on ne sait comment, que c'était un garçon.

Il venait d'entrer dans son Crépuscule, donc logiquement il devait avoir 15 ans environ.

Les Sangs-Bleus ayant une capacité étonnante à s'intégrer et surtout à devenir populaires, je savais où chercher.

Il y en avait d'autre bien sûr, mais ceux-ci étaient les plus importants.

Les 2h15 de trajet jusqu'à Chicago passèrent étonnement vite. A ma montre il était 12h45,mais avec le décalage horaire ici il devait être…11h45. J'attrapai mon sac avec mes vêtements et lançai une compulsion sur mes autres sacs pour que si l'envie prenait à quelqu'un d'y toucher il aurait la sensation de s'être brulé. Je repérai des toilettes et m'y dirigeai. Je découvris, à mon grand soulagement, qu'elles étaient propres. Je retirais mon uniforme de _Venator _ –pantalon en vinyle noir, chemise blanche, veste cintrée noir accompagnés des Rangers – pour enfiler un top à bretelles noires avec des lignes blanches obliques, un jean clair délavé et des bottes noir à talons allant jusqu'aux genoux. Toute ma tenue était évidemment faite avec des articles de marque. Pour cette mission, j'allais devoir intégrer ''l'élite'' du lycée, autant commencer maintenant.

En remontant dans l'avion, je me rappelais que j'en avais pour 4h de vol au moins. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire pendant 4h ?

La réponse me vînt toute seule, je fus à peine assise que je plongeai dans un souvenir…

_**3 ans plus tôt :**_

_Je fermai ma valise d'un geste rageur. J'attrapai la poignée et me retins de justesse de la lancer dans la porte .A part faire un boucan de tout les diables, ça ne me servirait à rien, ça ne m'aurait même pas défoulée .Je me jetai sur mon lit, me mis la tête dans un coussin et hurlai avant de m'effondrer en pleurs._

_Quelques minutes ou quelques heures plus tard –j'avais perdu la notion du temps- quelqu'un toqua à ma porte. Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et, quelques instants plus tard, entendis la porte s'ouvrir doucement puis se refermer .Une main commença à me frotter le dos, dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant. _

_Scott McCall._

_Je me retournais et, dans le même mouvement, passai mes mains derrière sa nuque pour lui faire un câlin. Surpris, il se raidit puis recommença à faire aller sa main dans mon dos et, de sa main libre, me serra un peu plus fort. Mes sanglots redoublèrent._

_-Ca va aller, me dit-il sans même savoir pourquoi je pleurais._

_Quand mes pleurs se calmèrent je relevais la tête pour regarder Scott en m'essuyant les yeux._

_-Ne sois pas si sûr de ça …, contrai-je tristement._

_-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_-Ma tante a décidé de déménager à Manhattan près du reste de la famille…_

_-Ah… Je sais , je vais appeler Stiles ,il aura bien une idée…_

_-Vaudrait mieux qu'il se dépêche, on part ce soir, l'informai-je en sentant mes yeux me piquer._

_Voyant que j'allais me remettre à pleurer, il me prit dans ses bras. Stiles était arrivé un peu après et nous avions passés les deux heures qui suivirent à écouter les idées loufoques de Stiles pour m'empêcher de partir._

**Temps présent :**

Pas si loufoques que ça, pensai-je. En arrivant à New York, j'avais appris que ma '' tante'' n'était même pas ma tante, juste une sang-bleu proche de ma famille qui avait hérité de ma garde. Mon frère jumeau, Loris –dont je ne connaissais l'existence que depuis 3 ans- et moi étions les deux derniers Dragomir, quand on apprend tout ça -plus le fait d'être un vampire-en même temps je peux vous assurer que ça fait un choc.

L'avion atterri une dizaine de minutes plus tard. En sortant j'allais directement chercher mon sac, puis me dirigeai vers le grand hall. Je fus soulagée de ne pas y voir Kingsley. Je lui avais bien dit qu'ils ne devaient pas venir me chercher, que c'était Scott et Stiles qui viendraient me chercher. Mais connaissant mon équipe, je m'attendais à tout.

Je les repérais presque immédiatement, ils étaient en grande conversation et ne parurent pas me remarquer. Je décidai de leur faire une petite blague. Je m'élançais dans leur direction en me retenant d'utiliser ma vitesse vampirique –mais, croyez-moi, la tentation était grande-, me mis de manière à pouvoir sauter en atterrissant entre les deux jeunes hommes un bras autour du cou de chacun d'eux. Pourtant, ce fut Scott qui me rattrapa au vol. Peut-être m'avaient-ils vue tout compte fait. Je sentis comme une étrange odeur de chien et me dis qu'un des deux garçons avait dû en adopter un. Il me posa à terre. Cela faisait bizarre car quand nous nous étions quittés à 14 ans s'était moi la plus grande, et là, ils me dépassaient tous les deux de quelques centimètres.

Je remarquai que Stiles avait laissé pousser ses cheveux et qu'il ne portait plus de lunette, il avait dû passer aux lentilles…

Il me regarda de haut en bas:

-Louna , t'as…changée…

-Quel accueil Stiles ! me moquai-je.

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire tandis que je les prenais dans mes bras.

-Vous m'avez manqué !

**Verdict ? reviews svp**


	4. 3 Soirée souvenirs

**Salut les gens,**

**pour commencer, merci aux followers zarbi et missteyla,voilà, enfaite, on est pas trop sûr que ce chapitre disse grand chose sur l'histoire, mais il nous tenait à coeur...Alors, SVP, soyez indulgents.**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaîra.**

**À la prochaine,**

**Lauras.**

* * *

><p><strong>Les Vampires de Beacon Hills<strong>

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Soirée souvenirs**

Nous avions décidé de passer l'après-midi chez Scott. Donc, serrée entre Scott et Stiles, dans la Jeep de celui-ci, j'envoyai un message à Kingsley, le prévenant que j'étais bien arrivée, mais que je ne comptais pas rentrer tout de suite. Il me répondit, je cite : " Tu as plus de quatre mille ans et tu es une _venator_,tu n'as pas besoin de ma permission ! Oh, et évite de me réveiller en rentrant". Je levai les yeux au ciel, c'était du Kingsley tout cracher. Nous descendîmes de la Jeep et Stiles m'ayant proposé de laisser mes sacs dedans, c'est ce que je fis. Scott ouvrit la porte et nous laissa passer, Stiles et moi. Ayant aperçu la mère de Scott dans le salon, je m'y dirigeai.

- Bonjour madame McCall.

Elle se leva en m'apercevant.

- Louna ? Qu'est-ce que tu as changé ! Et tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Mélissa.

- Oui,pardon.

Je suivis les deux garçons à l'étage. Stiles s'assit sur la chaise de bureau tandis que Scott s'asseyait sur son lit. Au passage,il tira assez fort sur ma main,me faisant tomber à côté de lui.

-Scott !

Il me fit un sourire malicieux :

- Quoi ? Tu n'allais pas rester debout, quand même !

- Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que c'est comme ça ! Na ! Intervînt Stiles, nous faisant éclater de rire.

Ce que c'était bon de les retrouver. Ils m'avaient manqués,c'était sur,mais c'était seulement maintenant que je me rendais compte à quel point ils m'avaient manqués. Avec toutes ces histoires de vampires,de cycles,de jumeaux,... Je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à eux.J'étais vraiment heureuse que cette mission m'ait menée ici.

Je retirai mes bottes et m'assis en tailleur, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

- Tu ne devineras jamais ! S'exclama Stiles. Même moi j'ai encore du mal à y croire.

-Tu sors enfin avec Lydia Martin ! Lançai-je me doutant que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Non, absolument pas ! (Il désigna Scott) C'est lui que ça concerne.

Scott lui lança un regard un tiers interrogateur, un tiers suspicieux et un tiers... d'avertissement ? Bizarre. Je décidai de l'embêter un peu :

- TU sors avec Lydia Martin ?

Il secoua la tête,le sourire aux lèvres. Du coin de l'œil, je pus voir Stiles lever les yeux au ciel.

- Alors une idée ?

J'allais secouer la tête avant de me rappeler l'odeur que j'avais sentie en arrivant et que je sentais toujours d'ailleurs, je m'y étais juste habituée. Je me tournai vers Scott.

- Aurais-tu adopter un chien ?

- Euh... non,répondit-il visiblement surpris. Non, je n'ai pas de chien et je n'en ai jamais eu.

-Je donne ma langue au san...(je me repris, espérant que les garçons n'avaient rien remarqué) au chat.

J'avais failli dire ''je donne ma langue au Sang-d'Argent'',une expression typiquement vampire. Il fallait que je fasses attention, j'étais quand même ici en temps que _Veritatis Venator _,si je me grillais au bout de moins d'une journée Kingsley et les jumeaux allaient me tuer !

Stiles commença à gigoter sur sa chaise.

-Bon, d'accord...Scott joue en première ligne !

J'écarquillais les yeux, mais avant que j'ai le temps de me tourner vers celui-ci, Stiles reprit la parole :

-Je dirai même mieux, il joue en première ligne, mais il est aussi capitaine de l'équipe !

Je regardais Scott. Il éclata de rire face à l'expression évidente de surprise qui devait être inscrite sur mon visage.

-Mais ton asthme... ? Oh, Scott c'est trop génial !

Je le pris dans mes bras. Nous nous retrouvâmes couchés sur le lit, lui en dessous l'air surpris et moi au-dessus, la tête sur son torse. Stiles éclata de rire face à notre position disons... inconvenante.

Je me redressai rouge pivoine, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son hilarité. Scott me fit un sourire compatissant. Je lançai un regard meurtrier à Stillinski :

- Et toi, Stiles, le lacrosse ? Demandai-je sournoisement..

-Euh... hum... euh... eh bien...

J'éclatai de rire face à son air gêné. Soudain, une ampoule sembla s'allumer dans son cerveau.

-Vois-tu Louna, je suis toujours sur le banc de touche, mais je suis plus souvent sur le terrain !

Son air fier fit augmenter mon rire et arracha un sourire à Scott. Je me repris :

-Bon, soit, Scott est capitaine de l'équipe et Stiles toujours sur le banc de touche. Quoi d'autre ?

Ils commencèrent à me raconter ce que j'avais manqué, des petites choses (Ex : Jackson Whittemore étant parti à Londres pour une durée indéterminée) et des choses un peu plus grosses ( Ex: la série de meurtre survenue cette année ).

Je crois qu'il leur fallut bien 1h30 pour tout raconter, en même temps quand Stiles s'y mettait... Ils m'avait donné un luxe de détails sur tout ce qu'il s'était passé, pourtant j'avais l'étrange impression qu'ils me cachaient quelque chose.

- Et toi,qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant ces 3 ans ? Demanda soudain Scott en me regardant à l'envers.

Nous avions changés de place de sorte que les deux garçons étaient assis face à face et moi couchée entre eux, une jambe sur le rebord du lit, l'autre dans le vide.

- Moi ? Oh, pas grand chose,répondis-je nonchalamment.

Ni l'un,ni l'autre ne semblèrent me croire.

- Pas grand chose, déclara Stiles en me considérant d'un air suspect. C'est vrai que devenir un des mannequins les plus en vues de New York n'est pas grand chose...

Il avait effectivement raison, je travaillais comme mannequin avec Théodora Van Alen et Bliss Llewellyn pendant mon temps libre.

Je me redressai vivement et me tournai vers eux. Je plissai les yeux, les regardant alternativement.

-D'où vous savez ça ? m'écriai-je.

-J'ai mes sources... répondit mystérieusement l'hyperactif.

Je grognai et me laissai retomber sur le lit. Ma tête eut à peine touché le matelas que j'attrapai un coussin et le lançai sur Stiles. Mon arme improvisée atteignit sa cible en pleine tête. Scott et moi éclatâmes -de nouveau- de rire alors que Stiles me jetait un regard qui se voulait assassin.

Quand nous eûmes arrêter de rire, celui à qui je n'avais pas lancé de coussin me demanda ce que j'avais fait d'autre.

-Je suis allée au _Block 122 _ainsi qu'au _Bank_ (ils ecarquillèrent les yeux mais ne firent pas de commentaire), j'ai suivi mes cours à Duchesne et...

-Attends, me coupa Stiles. Duchesne comme le lycée-_privé-_hyper-cher-pour-les-gosses-de-riches-Duchesne ?

- Je vois que tu connais, me contentai-je de répondre. Donc entre les fêtes, les cours,les réunions du conseil et le mannequinat, j'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de faire beaucoup de chose.

-Le conseil ? Demanda Scott.

Merde, j'aurais dû me taire là-dessus. Les réunions du conseils étaient pour tout les Sangs-Bleus, et uniquement pour les Sangs-Bleus. Ces réunions servaient aux ''nouveaux'' vampires d'être, pour commencer, mit au courant de leur condition,à apprendre leurs origine -si je puis dire- et bien entendu leurs pouvoirs. Je décidai de leur servir la version qu'on servait à tout les élèves de Duchesne.

-Désolée, mais c'est top secret, les seules à pouvoir être au courant sont les membres du conseil, eux-mêmes.

Stiles regarda l'heure sur son téléphone.

- Je crois que je vais y aller. Louna, je voudrais pas te presser, mais si tu veux que je te ramène...

-Je vais y aller aussi... même si j'aimerais rester un peu plus...

-Si tu veux, tu peux dormir ici. Déclara Scott.

-Je voudrais pas m'imposer...

-Comme si tu dérangeais ! Vraiment, tu peux rester. Attends.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte avant de l'ouvrir

-Maman ! Cria-t-il. Louna peut restée dormir ?

-Bien sûr,quelle question !

Il me lança un regard interrogateur et haussa les sourcils.

-D'accord, je reste.

Les garçons m'aidèrent à sortir mes sacs de la Jeep. Nous dîmes au-revoir à Stiles et il me fit la bise. Il klaxonna en partant et nous lui fîmes signe.

Nous remontâmes dans la chambre de Scott. Nous continuâmes à parler de ce que nous avions fait ces 3 dernières années pendant une bonne heure. Il partit se changer dans la salle de bain. Je lançai une compulsion sur le sac contenant mes affaires de _Venator _pour que Scott n'aille pas fouiller dedans. Connaissant mon ami, cela m'aurait étonné, mais on ne sait jamais. Quand il revînt, j'attrapais mes vêtements de rechange et me dirigeai à mon tour vers la salle de bain. En ressortant, je découvris Scott entrain de brancher une télévision.

-Qu'est-ce que...? (Il se tourna vers moi) Tu n'as pas déjà une télévision ? Dis-je en la désignant.

-Elle est cassée.

Nous nous installâmes sur le lit. Nous nous mîmes sur le côté de manière à voir la télévision. Je me laissai allée contre lui. Il passa un bras autour de ma taille et me serra un peu plus fort. Sans m'en rendre compte, je sombrai dans les douces ténèbres du sommeil, serrée contre mon meilleur ami d'enfance.

Je m'étais réveillée le lendemain toujours blottie contre Scott,la tête sur son épaule. Stiles était arrivé peu de temps après et nous avions passés toute la journée à nous remémorer nos meilleurs souvenirs ensemble. Le soir même, ils m'avaient ramenée mais -heureusement-,n'avaient pas pu rencontrer mon ''oncle'' car il était absent. En rentrant, la première chose que je fis fût ranger mes sacs, ce qui ne me prit pas beaucoup de temps vu mes pouvoirs de vampire. Je n'attendais pas que Kingsley et les jumeaux rentrent pour aller me coucher.

Demain premier jour au lycée.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews svp<strong>

**À la prochaine,**

**Lauras**


	5. 4 Une star au lycée

**Les Vampires de Beacon Hills :**

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Une star au lycée**

Mon réveil sonna. Je grognai. Je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose : le réveil. Je m'étais levée à 5h30, mon réveil était programmé à 6h et j'avais bien évidemment oublié de le couper. Je coupais l'eau de la douche, attrapai un essuie et courus couper la sonnerie. Je retournais tout aussi vite sous la douche. Heureusement, mon oubli ne réveillait personne : l'autre salle de bain était juste à coté et j'avais entendu les jumeaux parler. Oui, par ''je ne réveillai personne'', j'entendais : '' je ne réveillais personne que cela m'aurait dérangé de réveiller, en l'occurrence Sam et Ted''. J'avais peut-être réveillé Kingsley et, si c'était le cas, cela me procurerait une joie immense. D'accord, c'était idiot, mesquin et puéril, mais après tout j'avais toujours 17 ans et si les rôles avaient été inversés, Kingsley ne se serai pas gêné. Je pouvais donc me le permettre.

Je sortis de la douche et me séchai rapidement. Je revins dans ma chambre, me postai devant mon armoire cinq portes et l'ouvrit. Je lorgnai mon uniforme de _venator. _Non ! J'allais au lycée et je devais intégrer les populaires, je n'allais certainement pas y aller en uniforme. J'étais une des mannequins les plus connues de New York, je devais bien arriver à trouver quelque chose.

-Je sais ! m'écriai-je avant de me diriger vers la porte la plus éloignées.

Je l'ouvris pour me retrouvée face à une penderie remplie de vêtements de marque **TRES **chère. J'en sortis une robe bustier avec un effet corset. Elle était argentée, une des couleurs m'allant le mieux. Même si la robe s'arrêtai une bonne quinzaine de centimètres au-dessus du genou, je décidais de ne pas mettre de bas. Je me dirigeai à présent vers l'armoire où j'avais rangé mes chaussures. J'enfilai des bottes saphir s'arrêtant un peu au-dessous du genou. J'attachai mes cheveux noirs ébènes en demi-queue avec une pince, saphir elle aussi. J'appliquai une couche de mascara bleu marine sur mes cils.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, je découvris que seule Sam n'était pas encore descendu. Je me dirigeai sans hésitation vers Ted et lui tendit le collier que j'avais pris juste avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

-Tu veux bien ?

Il attrapa le collier et le passa autour de mon cou avant de s'arrêter.

-Je veux bien si tu lèves tes cheveux, parce que là je vais avoir difficile.

Je souris. J'attrapai mes cheveux en les tînt au-dessus de ma tête dans une position qui arracha un sourire moqueur à Kingsley. Heureusement, grâce à l'habilité de Ted je n'eus pas à rester longtemps comme ça. Je le remerciais avant d'ouvrir le frigo et de me servir un verre de jus d'orange. Je m'installai sur la table-le plus loin possible de Kingsley- et piochai un croissant dans le panier sur la table. Sam nous rejoignit quelques instants plus tard.

Je prenais une de mes vestes en cuir noir quand il m'interpella :

-Louna ? (je me tournai vers lui) Tu veux qu'on te dépose ?

-Euh...non, pourquoi ? répondis-je perdue.

Pourquoi me proposait-il me déposée au lycée ? Il savait pourtant que je savais conduire, et, étant donné que nous avions bien cinq voitures ici, ce n'était pas pour éviter que je prenne la seule voiture que nous avions. Je remarquais soudain que les Lennox étaient eux aussi entrain de se préparer.

-Parce que Ted et moi allons aussi au lycée. (Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur) Ah, tu n'étais pas au courant... Nous allons enseigner temporairement au lycée, Ted et moi, pas que nous ayons besoin d'argent mais comme ça tu ne seras pas la seule à enquêter là-bas. Alors, tu viens avec nous ?

-C'est gentil mais non merci, j'ai pas trop envie d'être vue avec des profs ! (Ils éclatèrent de rire) Et vous faîtes quelles matières ?

-Lui, répondis Sam en nous rejoignant, il fait histoire, mais uniquement avec les première.

Je souris. Quoi de mieux qu'un Sang-Bleu étant sur terre depuis l'Égypte Antique pour assurer un cour d'histoire ?

-Et moi, reprit-il. Je suis l'assistant du coach de lacrosse.

-Franchement, je ne sais pas auquel de vous deux je dois souhaiter bonne chance : Ted, tu vas être confronté à des gamins entre 15 et 17 ans et toi Sam, tu vas avoir à faire au coach Bobby Finstock. Je sais vraiment pas qui aura le plus dur, alors... Bonne chance à tous les deux ! Sur ce, moi j'y vais, à jamais Kingsley ! Les gars, on se voit au lycée !

Je me rendis au garage. J'attrapais les clés de la Bertone Jaguar B99 bordeaux foncée-voiture que j'étais la seule à utiliser-. Même si j'adorais le disign de cette voiture, je l'avais prise car je savais très bien qu'elle se remarquerai.

Arrivée sur le parking du lycée, je fis le grand tour en faisant mine de chercher une place, alors que j'en avais déjà repérée une devant l'entrée à côté de la Jeep de Stiles. La plupart des gens sur le parking ne lâchaient pas la voiture des yeux. Je vis Scott descendre d'une moto verte avec un numéro ''32'' inscrit dessus. Je me garai et en sortant de la voiture, remarquai que tous le monde me dévisageaient. Un sourire arrogant étira mes lèvres. Être remarquée : fait.

Un 4X4 gris me dépassa et je vis les Lennox à l'intérieur. Nous échangeâmes un sourire et quand ils virent la voiture que j'avais prise, éclatèrent de rire.

Je me dirigeai vers les garçons et quand ils me reconnurent-les vitres étant teintées, ils n'auraient pas su voir qui était au volant-, je crus que la mâchoire de Stiles allait se décrocher tandis qu'un air surpris passait sur le visage de Scott.

-C'es…c'est…c'est ta…ta…ta voiture ? balbutia tant bien que mal l'hyperactif.

Je décidais de la joué idiote.

-Ben, oui, c'est ma voiture. Pourquoi ?

-Ce que veux dire Stiles, répondit Scott. C'est qu'on ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu arrives dans une voiture de luxe au lycée ! Et ta tenue c'est…comment dire… extravagant ? Mais elle te va très bien.

-Euh…merci. J'en connais deux qui n'étaient pas au courant que j'avais de l'argent.

-Nan ! Nan, on ne savait pas mais alors vraiment pas, s'écria Stiles. Et d'ailleurs tu l'as eu où tout cet argent ?

-Héritage.

- Héritage ? s'enquit Scott. De tes parents ?

Je faillis m'étrangler. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Subitement, je me rappelais, ils étaient au courant pour le fait que j'étais orpheline, pas le fait que Loris et moi étions les deux derniers membres de la famille Dragomir. Remarquant qu'ils attendaient une réponse, je leur répondis.

-Oui, de mes parents et aussi, le mannequinat, ça rapporte beaucoup.

La sonnerie retentit.

-Et si on y allait ? proposai-je.

Je récupérais mon horaire-à mon grand soulagement nous avions presque le même-et je suivis les garçons en cour de littérature.

Comme je m'y attendais, tous les élèves, que je les ai connus ou non me dévisageait : certains avec admiration et d'autre avec étonnement.

Lors du temps de midi, je fis la connaissance de leur groupe : Lydia, Kira et Malia. Deux autres garçons nommés Liam et Mason en faisait également parti, mais leur pause n'était pas en même temps que la nôtre. Lorsque j'appris que Lydia était une de leurs amies proches, je lançai un sourire espiègle à Stiles auquel il répondit par un léger coup de coude.

-Les filles, voici RosaDiLuna-mais tout le monde l'appellent Louna- Dragomir, notre meilleure amie i ans, me présenta Scott.

-Salut, fis simplement Malia alors que les yeux des deux autres s'arrondissaient.

- Louna Dragomir comme dans Louna Dragomir le mannequin ? demanda Lydia.

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire.

-En personne.

-Lydia, intervînt Stiles. C'est toi qui nous as dit qu'elle était mannequin ! Tu ne devrai pas être surprise.

Voilà donc sa mystérieuse source…

Elle lui lança un regard éloquent.

-De 1 : il y a une différence entre dire que quelqu'un qu'on connaît ou qu'on va rencontrer est un mannequin super connu et avoir cette personne en face de soi, de 2 : je savais qu'il y avait un mannequin qui s'appelait comme ça, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était votre amie.

Voyant qu'il allait répliquer, la jeune fille continua :

-Je disais ça pour rigoler.

Cette simple phrase suffit à fermer le clapet de mon ami.

-En tout cas, c'est un honneur de te rencontrer, lança Kira pour changer de sujet.

Je crois que mes joues prirent une légère teinte rose. Personne ne sembla le remarquer sauf Scott qui sourit un peu plus.

-Oh, s'te-plaît, pas de ça avec moi.

-Je vais essayer, répondit-elle en souriant.

La reprise des cours ne tarda pas à arriver. Malia avait math, les garçons et Kira avaient entraînement de Lacrosse. Nous allâmes les voir, j'étais impatiente de les voir jouer !

En nous dirigeant vers les gradins, j'échangeais un regard avec Sam Lennox. Nous nous assîmes sur les gradins et un jeune garçon nous rejoignit. Lydia le présenta sous le nom de Mason et il m'offrit un grand sourire. Il s'assit à côté de moi au moment où les joueurs commençaient à affluer. Je dus me rappeler que Scott était le numéro 11 et Stiles le 24 car en-dessous de leurs casques, impossible de les reconnaître. Lydia me dit que Kira était le 15 et Mason me présenta le numéro 9 comme étant Liam. Une idée me vînt tout-à-coup à l'esprit. Je m'habillais chic et venais en Jaguar en cour pour intégrer l'élite, mais Kira, Stiles et Liam faisant partie de l'équipe, Scott en en étant le capitaine et Lydia ayant toujours étée une des personnes les plus populaires de ce lycée, j'en faisais déjà partie !

L'entraînement se passa extrêmement bien. Je découvris que Scott, Liam et Kira étaient très doués…au contraire de Stiles… Ce n'est pas qu'il était nul, seulement… il était nul….

Tous le temps que l'entraînement dura Sam me lança des regards interrogateurs auxquels je répondais constamment par des hochements de tête.

Nous sentions la même chose : il y avait bien un autre Sang-Bleu dans le lycée.

**Salut les gens, on espère que ce chapitre vous a ne se passe pas grand chose,mais le suivant est déjà prêt et on peut vous dire qu'il bouge accepte tout les reviews, alors n'hésitez pas !**

**À la prochaine,**

**Lauras**


	6. 5 Vous avez dit Sangs-d'Argents ?

**Salut les gens, voilà dans ce chapitre on parle de Sangs-d'Argents, de **_**Croatan **_**et d'abomination, ces trois thermes désignent la même chose. On parle aussi de chose que si vous n'avez pas lu les Vampires de Manhattan (Blue Bloods) vous auriez de mal à comprendre, donc si vous avez une question sur un des thermes utilisés n'hésitez pas, reviewer !**

**A la prochaine,**

**Lauras.**

* * *

><p><strong>Les Vampires de Beacon Hills<strong>

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Sangs-d'Argents, vous avez dit Sangs-d'Argent ?**

-Louna ! Lève-toi ! cria Kingsley.

Je sursautai. En consultant l'heure sur mon réveil je découvris qu'il n'était qu'1h du matin. Kingsley avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de me réveiller à cette heure-ci, sinon, ancien Sang-d'Argent ou pas, j'allais lui botter le derrière ! Je descendis quatre à quatre les marches menant à la cuisine. J'y retrouvai Kingsley déjà habillé –cela lui arrivait-il de se mettre en pyjama ?- ainsi que Sam et Ted. Je me fis une tasse de thé en vitesse, avant d'aller m'asseoir sur une des chaises hautes de la cuisine à coté de Kingsley.

-Martin, t'as intérêt à avoir une urgence du style d'une invasion de Sang-d'Argent si tu ne veux pas me le payer cher ! menaçai-je.

Il éclata d'un rire sarcastique.

-Toi ? Tu serais incapable de me battre !

Je lui jetai un regard mauvais.

-Je suis peut-être plus jeune que toi dans ce cycle, (je fronçai les sourcils : quel âge avait-il déjà dans ce cycle ? Aucune idée) mais n'oublie pas qui je suis !

Il but nonchalamment une gorgée de café, cependant j'étais convaincue que s'était pour lui laissé le temps de retrouver qui j'étais.

-Ta mémoire te ferait-elle faux bond, Kingsley ? me moquai-je.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Ted l'en empêcha :

-Et si tu nous disais pourquoi tu nous as tous réveillés en pleine nuit.

-Ah, oui. Des _Croatan _auraient étés repérés sur le point culminant de la ville : le…

Je n'attendis pas qu'il ait fini sa phrase pour partir me changer. Je savais déjà où était le point culminant de Beacon Hills. Exactement 1minute et 22 secondes plus tard, je redescendais en tenue de _venator_, les cheveux attachés, mon épée à la main. Kingsley parut surpris de me revoir si vite.

-Tu n'as jamais pensé à passer le test du _Velox _?

-Le _Velox _?

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Là on n'a pas vraiment le temps.

Dès que les jumeaux furent près, nous embarquâmes dans la voiture qui nous parut la plus appropriée : le 4X4.

Arrivés au point d'observation, nous nous séparâmes : Sam et Ted d'un coté et-à mon grand désespoir- Kingsley et moi de l'autre.

Les sens aux aguets, nous avancions prudemment. La vue que nous avions d'ici était magnifique : les lumières de la ville en contrebas semblaient être le reflet des étoiles au-dessus de nos têtes. Mais pas le temps de contempler la vue, je devais penser mission. J'attrapai la _Lumière-Nocturne_ –mon épée- quand Kingsley intervînt :

-Range-moi ça ! On ne sait pas qui peut passer dans le coin…

J'eus un ricanement sarcastique :

-On est au beau milieu de la nuit, sur le point culminant d'une ville où il y a eut plusieures séries de meurtres ! Je ne vois pas quelle personne sensée s'y promènerait !

Je rangeai mon arme malgré tout. Nous continuâmes à marcher prudemment. Je me rendis soudain compte que je marchais **DEVANT **lui. Grave erreur. J'allais m'arrêter pour l'attendre et le faire passer devant, quand je me rendis compte que je n'entendais plus ses pas derrière moi. Je me retournai et découvris-sans surprise-que mon coéquipier avait disparu. Sans surprise, car il adorait disparaître pour me faire croire qu'il s'était fait enlevé par un Sang-d'Argent. Si, les premières fois, il avait réussi à me faire peur, maintenant ça avait surtout tendance à m'exaspérée.

-Kingsley ? appelai-je d'une voix las.

Ce fût le silence qui me répondit. Je soupirai.

-Kingsley ! Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer à tes petits jeux débiles, alors ramène tes fesses ici et en vitesse !

Toujours pas de réponse. J'entendis un bruissement derrière les feuillages d'arbres assez serrés pour que je ne puisse rien distinguer derrière. Je les contournai… pour voir passer la lame de Kingsley juste devant mes yeux. D'accord, cette fois, ce n'était pas une de ses farces idiotes : il était vraiment aux prises avec une abomination.

Je sortis mon épée et allais lui prêter main-forte. A nous deux, nous réussîmes à l'acculer contre un arbre. Le _venator _allait lui planter son épée dans le cœur pour l'achever, soudain un autre Sang-d'Argent lui sauta dessus. L'autre essaya de se dégager mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste ma lame se plantait en plein dans son cœur. Je mis juste à temps mon bras devant mes yeux pour les protéger de la lumière aveuglante qui s'ensuivit. Je ne pus malheureusement pas protéger mais pauvres oreilles du cri strident que poussa l'abomination en se désintégrant. En relevant la tête, j'entraperçus Kingsley dans la même position que moi…juste avant que le _Croatan_ restant ne l'envoie valser contre un arbre. Il l'avait lancé tellement fort que je n'aurais su dire s'il était inconscient ou seulement assommé.

Je pouvais dire en revanche que l'abomination restante se dirigeait droit sur moi, visiblement pas très contente que j'ai désintégré son pote. Je serrai plus fort la garde de mon épée et tentai vainement de ralentir mes pulsations pour ne pas lui montrer ma panique. En quelques secondes, il se tînt devant moi. J'allais tenter de l'acculer également, cependant avant que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, il m'attrapa et me tînt fermement contre lui. Je voulus me débattre mais mes efforts semblèrent surtout l'amuser. Même si j'étais une Sang-Bleu très puissante, le _Croatan _était beaucoup plus fort que moi. Il dégagea ma gorge avant d'y plonger ses crocs aiguisés. Un gémissement de douleur traversa mes lèvres. Je sentais déjà mon flux vitale, mon sang, mes souvenirs, ma vie m'échapper.

J'étais au bord de l'évanouissement quand Kingsley revînt à lui. Il appela silencieusement les jumeaux, pour ne pas se faire repérer par le Sang-d'Argent, trop occupé à essayer de me tuer pour remarquer qu'il s'était relevé. Quand les Lennox furent suffisamment proches cependant toujours hors de vue, mon équipier se racla la gorge. Je crois que si je n'avais pas étée si faible, j'aurais éclaté de rire.

Le _Croatan _me lâcha immédiatement et je m'effondrai lourdement à terre. Les jumeaux sortir de l'ombre et les trois _venatores _maîtrisèrent l'abomination. Je n'eus pas la force de cacher mes yeux de la lumière aveuglante, faisant que je ne vis plus rien. J'entendis Kingsley dirent aux autres de faire une ronde pour vérifier si il n'y en avait plus d'autres. J'entendis vaguement quelqu'unse diriger vers moi. Face à mon manque de réaction, il demanda d'un air inquiet :

-Louna ? T'es toujours là ?

Je reconnus la voix de Kingsley. Elle m'avait parue inquiète, ce qui était parfaitement impossible étant donné qu'il ne montrait jamais ce type d'émotion.

Je hochai difficilement la tête.

-Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, et un Sang-d'Argent qui explose, ce n'est pas rien, donc si tu ne vois rien ou pas grand-chose c'est normal.

Je le sentis passer doucement sa main sur l'endroit où le Croatan m'avait mordu et j'aurai cru entendre un petit soupir de soulagement, mais je ne jurerais rien. Ma vue enfin revenue, je remarquai qu'il avait bel et bien un air légèrement inquiet. Je n'avais peut-être pas rêvé finalement, ou alors j'avais rêvé et là, j'hallucinai. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, la deuxième option me parus la plus crédible, connaissant Kingsley.

Il passa un bras dans mon dos, l'autre dans le creux de mes genoux et me souleva. Je n'eus pas la force de protester, je réussis tout-de-même à produire un faible grognement. Il me jeta un regard faussement vexé.

-Tu sais, moi non plus, je n'aime pas devoir te porter. Je pourrais très bien te redéposer là. Alors, évite de me tenter !

J'avais voulu rire, mais le son qui sortit de ma gorge était inqualifiable. Le _venator _sembla s'en rendre compte et reprit son air grave. Sam et Ted nous rejoignirent et me dévisagèrent eux aussi avec une expression inquiète-pourquoi changer ?- . Qu'avaient-ils tous les trois ? D'accord je venais de me faire mordre et j'avais dû perdre pas mal de sang, mais il en fallait plus que ça pour me faire retourner en cycle passif ! Mon monde se mit soudain à tourner et je vis des points noirs danser dans mon champ de vision. Je fermai les yeux. Kingsley me secoua légèrement.

-Eh, reste éveillée d'accord ?

-Je vais essayer…, murmurai-je faiblement.

Arrivé à la maison, Ted voulut me prendre pour me remonter mais Kingsley le devança. Une fois à l'étage, il m'installa sur le lit avec le plus de précautions possible. Vraiment, je ne le reconnaissais pas. Nous travaillons ensemble depuis environ 10 mois -c'était même lui qui nous avait fait passer notre examen de _venatores _à Loris et moi-et je ne l'avais absolument jamais vu comme ça. En temps normal, il jouait les bad-boys blasés que rien ne peut atteindre, carburant à la caféine et au sucre et là, il paraissait vraiment soucieux. Il surprit mon regard et me demanda ce qu'il y avait.

-J'ai…ai l'imp…impression de…de ne pas t..te re…reconnaître, articulai-je difficilement.

Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de se mettre à sourire.

-Tantôt, tu as dit que je ne savais pas qui tu étais, mais je parie que tu ne sais pas non plus qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ?

Quand je voulu fouiller mes souvenirs, je fus assaillie par une atroce migraine. Je grimaçai et secouai imperceptiblement la tête.

-Eh ben, quand tu te seras remise, tu fouilleras tes souvenirs pour le savoir ! Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais te le dire ? Si c'était le cas, c'est que tu me connais mal, Dragomir !

Enfin, je retrouvais le vrai Kingsley Martin. Ma migraine se renforça soudainement, provoquant la réapparition des points noirs. Je sentis l'endroit de ma morsure m'élancer atrocement.

-Louna ? Louna ! l'entendis-je appeler de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p><strong>Ce chapitre bouge donc un peu plus en espérant qu'il vous a plu ! Joyeuses fêtes en avance à tous nos lecteurs !<strong>

**A la prochaine,**

**Lauras**


	7. 6 Qui es-tu ?

**Les Vampires de Beacon Hills**

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Qui es-tu ?**

Je revenais à moi, de temps en temps. Par moment j'entendais des voix indistinctes. Mon nom était souvent répété. On me secouait de temps à autre. Et après je resombrai dans le néant.

Cette fois, ce fut une sonnerie stridente qui me sortit des ténèbres. Mes paupières me donnaient l'impression d'être faites en plombs faisant que je ne parvenais pas à les ouvrir. Mon ouïe, elle, fonctionnait parfaitement bien. J'entendis le son caractéristique d'un téléphone que l'on décroche.

-Allô ?

Finalement elle ne fonctionnait peut-être pas si bien que ça : je ne parvenais pas à entendre la personne derrière le téléphone.

-Oui, c'est le _venator _Lennox.

-Calme-toi, tu veux.

-Non….Une semaine, je crois.

Cela faisait-il une semaine que j'étais inconsciente ?

-On ne sait pas, il faut qu'elle soit consciente pour le savoir.

Savoir quoi ? Je ne détenais aucune information que les autres, ou tout du moins Kingsley ne connaissaient pas.

-Non, tu ne peux pas ve…

Je n'entendis pas le reste de la conversation.

Je ne sus pas combien de temps s'était écoulé au moment où je revins à moi. J'ouvris les yeux pour les plisser directement, assaillie par une vive lumière. Je sentis son odeur de cigarette, de whisky, de sauge brulée et de café juste avant de l'entendre.

-La Belle au Bois Dormant est enfin réveillée, se moqua une voix familière.

Je tournais la tête pour voir Kingsley encore plus mal rasé que d'habitude se diriger vers moi. Il me considéra quelques secondes d'un air soucieux avant de laisser apparaître un sourire arrogant sur son visage.

-Tu ne répliques pas ? Ce n'est vraiment pas normal ! Ou alors, tu es somnambule. Ouais, je crois que c'est ça.

Je lui fis un petit sourire.

-Je n'ai rien dit car c'était déjà assez humiliant pour toi de connaître la Belle au Bois Dormant ! répliquai-je doucement tandis qu'il faisait mine de me fusiller du regard. Sinon, je suis restée dans les vapes combien de temps ?

Kingsley reprit son sérieux.

-Un peu moins de deux jours. Tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé ?

Je secouai la tête. Kingsley s'assit sur le bord du lit, me fit signe de me retourner et me demanda de lever mes cheveux. Il passa une main sur ma nuque et je frissonnai.

-Ca te fait mal quand je mets ma main là ? s'enquit-il.

-Non, c'est juste que tu as les mains froides.

Il glissa sa main plus sur le côté et là, je grimaçais.

-Quand tu mets ta main là, ça fait mal, dis-je la mâchoire serrée car, sans s'en rendre compte, il appuyait à cette endroit.

Le _venator _ sembla le remarquer et retira sa main.

-C'est normal que tu me dises que ça te fasses mal, quand j'appuie là. Si tu m'avais dit que ça te faisais mal au première endroit où j'ai mis ma main, là, ça aurait été inquiétant.

Je remarquais soudain que nous étions les seules personnes dans la maison.

-Où sont les jumeaux ? Et quelle heure est-il ?

-Les jumeaux sont au lycée et il est… (Il regarda l'heure sur une énorme montre en argent que je n'avais jamais vue :)…14h26.

-Ah…, fut tout ce que je trouvai à répondre.

Je me rappelais avoir entendu un des jumeaux –Sam, je crois- parler d'une semaine. Au moment où j'allais lui poser la question, je compris. Quand on avait été corrompu, en général on restait inconscient durant une semaine et Kingsley venait de regarder ma nuque pour voir si je n'avais pas de marque.

Soudain, tout me revînt en une fois : le point d'observation, moi tuant le premier Sang-d'Argent, les jumeaux et Kingsley tuant le deuxième, ma morsure par l'abomination,…

-J'ai été nul, déclarai-je d'une voix amère. Une vraie débutante…

Kingsley me dévisagea sans comprendre.

-Comment ça ?

-Sur le point d'observation, quand le _Croatan _t'a lancé contre cet arbre et que j'ai vu que tu ne te relevais pas, j'ai…j'ai paniqué. Quand, j'ai remarqué qu'il se dirigeait vers moi, j'aurai dû réagir plus vite, beaucoup plus vite, au lieu de ça…tu connais la suite.

Je me sentais prête à éclater en sanglots. Il me fit un sourire compatissant avant de ma forcer à le regarder.

-C'est pas grave. Avant de m'évanouir je l'ai vu se jeter sur toi, les Sang-d'Argents sont rapides et tu n'es dans ton Crépuscule que depuis 2 ans. Il était beaucoup trop rapide pour toi. Ce n'est pas ta faute, rentre-toi ça dans le crâne !

Je ris légèrement mais sentis une larme m'échapper. Kingsley l'essuya du bout de son index.

-Je n'ai de nouveau plus l'impression de te reconnaître…

-Ca tu t'en rappelles, rit-il. Je ne te dirais pas qui je suis, tu n'as qu'à te creuser la cervelle. Je sais que ce n'est pas le premier cycle où nous sommes ensemble.

Je le regardais, surprise. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? M'avait-il reconnue ? Impossible, je n'avais pas encore été présentée à l'Assemblée.

-Et toi, aurais-tu trouvé qui j'étais ?

Il secoua négativement la tête.

Je fermai les yeux et le sentis s'installer plus confortablement sur le lit, ce qui me fit sourire. Ensuite, je plongeais dans mes souvenirs.

Je clignai des yeux pour m'habituer à la lumière. Kingsley me dévisageait, curieux. Il se redressa de manière à être assis face à moi.

-Alors ?

-_Aquariel_, murmurai-je avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Tu es _Aquariel_.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel je réfléchissais à ce dont je venais de me souvenir. _Aquariel, _l'ange du Jugement, l'ange aux Deux Visages. _Aquariel, _l'un des anges déchus les plus puissants après les Incorrompus*.

Je pouvais sentir le regard du _venator _sur moi. Soudain j'éclatai de rire.

-Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu changes de caractère si facilement.

Il sourit, mais cette fois, ce fût un vrai sourire, pas un de ses sourires arrogants ou sarcastiques qu'il nous servait pour tout et n'importe quoi. Je me rendis compte que, souriant, il était vraiment beau. Je l'avais toujours trouvé canon –en même temps c'était une des caractéristiques types des vampires- mais à cet instant ça me frappait plus que d'habitude. Une mèche de cheveux noirs lui tombait sur le visage et j'eus envie de l'enlever mais me retins avant d'esquisser le moindre geste. Que m'arrivait-il ? Je n'étais quand même pas entraine de tomber amoureuse de Kingsley ? Non, hors de question !

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu me regardes bizarrement.

-Oh, euh…rien.

-Maintenant que tu m'as reconnu, reprit-il. J'aimerais bien savoir qui tu es…

Je lui lançais un regard hautain.

-Si tu crois que je vais te le dire, c'est que tu me connais mal, Martin ! (Il éclata de rire) Bon je veux bien te donner un indice. Quand tu nous as fait passé notre ''examen'' de _venator_ à Loris et moi, n'as-tu rien remarqué d'étrange ?

Kingsley fronça les sourcils. Son regard se voila et je compris qu'il essayait de se remémorer se que mon frère et moi avions de spéciales. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent signe évident qu'il avait trouvé.

-Nan, tu me fais une blague ? Vous n'êtes quand même pa…

Il fut interrompit par la sonnerie de son portable. Il ne jeta même pas un regard à qui pouvait bien appeler et décrocha immédiatement.

-_Venator_ Martin j'écoute, déclara-t-il avec une voix de vendeur tandis que j'éclatais de rire.

Il retrouva son sérieux et me tendit le téléphone.

-C'est pour toi.

Il se leva et sortit. Je l'entendis descendre les escaliers.

-_Venator _Dragomir.

-Oh Louna, ne sois pas si formelle ! me réprimanda une voix plus que familière.

-Loris ! m'écriai-je en me retenant de sauter de joie.

Je l'entendais tellement peu souvent. Quand il était à New York, j'étais en mission et inversement. Le désavantage d'être tout les deux _venatores_, j'imagine.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il sur un ton inquiet.

-Je pète la forme ! m'exclaffai-je d'un ton joyeux.

Malheureusement pour moi, mon frère n'était pas dupe.

-Arrête, je te connais trop bien pour savoir quand tu mens, même au téléphone. Et puis j'ai sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors, il s'est passé quoi ? Ton équipe n'a rien voulu me dire !

J'inspirai profondément avant de tout lui raconter. Bien sûr, je minimisais la chose : je lui dis que Kingsley n'était pas resté inconscient longtemps-ce dont je n'avais absolument aucune idée- , qu'il était venu m'aidée tout de suite et que je n'avais pas perdu beaucoup de sang –ce qui était totalement faux-.

Loris sembla se rasséréner. Je lui racontais également mon premier jour au lycée et il éclata de rire en entendant quelle voiture j'avais choisi. Nous dûmes nous laisser à regrets car il avait du boulot, apparemment pour une fois nous étions en mission en même temps. Nous nous dîmes au revoir en nous promettant de nous rappeler dès que possible.

**P.O.V. Kingsley :**

Kingsley s'appuya sur la table pour remettre ses idées en place. Ce n'était pas possible. Non, elle ne pouvait pas être elle. Louna lui avait demandé de repenser s'il n'avait pas remarqué quelque chose d'étrange quand il leur avait fait passer leur test pour entrer chez les _venatores_. Il avait directement remarqué qu'elle et son frère étaient des Jumeaux Célestes, en même temps, quand ils naissaient frère et sœur, cela sautai aux yeux de n'importe quel vampire. Ils avaient cette alchimie que possédaient les Jumeaux Céleste s'étant reconnus. Il avait senti également quelque chose de contraire mais les âmes sœurs étaient par définition pareilles et complètement opposées. Pourtant quelque chose clochait avec les jumeaux Dragomir, comme si leurs énergies ne venaient pas du même endroit. Une chose qui s'appliquait également à son propre cas, il était l'ange aux Deux Visages, une part lumière, une part ténèbres. Mais étant un Sang-d'Argent repenti, maintenant il était légèrement plus proche des ténèbres.

Tantôt, dans la chambre de Louna, il avait cru comprendre qui elle était, qui les jumeaux Dragomir étaient mais il n'y croyait pas. Néanmoins, il pensait qu'il allait devoir se faire à l'idée. Les deux seuls jumeaux où l'un est issu de la lumière, l'autre des ténèbres. Kingsley espérait vraiment se tromper, sinon, cela voulait dire qu'elle était nettement plus puissante que lui, enfaite, cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient aussi puissants que les Jumeaux de l'Apocalypse.

Ce qui lui faisait encore plus peur, en revanche était qu'il n'était pas certain que le lien qu'il sentait naître en Louna et lui ne soit dû qu'au fait qu'ils soient tout deux des anges des ténèbres. Ils étaient plus ou moins amis, mais il savait que c'était plus que ça. Deux jours plutôt, quand elle s'était fait mordre, Kingsley avait eu peur, très peur. Peur qui s'était renforcée quand, alors qu'elle était évanouie, il avait tenté de la faire revenir à elle pour n'obtenir qu'une absence totale de réaction. Un appel de Sam Lennox l'interrompit dans ses réflexions.

**P.O.V. Louna :**

Je voulus me lever pour aller rendre son téléphone à Kingsley. Je fus à peine debout que je fus prise de vertiges. Je m'appuyais sur le mur et fermai les yeux. Je comptai jusqu'à trois en inspirant profondément. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux plus rien ne tournait. Je descendis précautionneusement les escaliers en veillant à bien me tenir à la rampe. En entrant dans la cuisine je le trouvais au téléphone… une tasse de café dans la main. Je sentis un sourire moqueur naître sur mes lèvres. Je m'assis à table en attendant qu'il finisse.

Attendez, il était au téléphone ? Mais, je venais de le poser sur la table. Et nous n'avions qu'un seul téléphone de fonction chacun.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en raccrochant.

-Tu es encore entrain de boire du café ! Cela t'arrive-t-il de boire autre chose ?

-Attends que je réfléchisse…, répondit-il en faisant mine de se gratter le menton. Non, ou du moins pas souvent.

-C'est bien ce qui me semblait… Depuis quand as-tu deux téléphones de fonction ?

Kingsley ne sembla pas comprendre ma question. Je lui montrais le téléphone que j'avais posé sur la table et le secouai devant ses yeux. J'eus droit à un de ses sourires sarcastiques.

-Depuis que le téléphone de fonction que tu as en main n'est autre que le tien !

Je baissai les yeux sur le portable, incrédule. Je le déverrouillai pour voir l'écran d'accueil. Ah, oui, une photo de Loris, ça ne pouvait être que le mien.

-Si tu te demandes pourquoi c'est moi qui l'avait, reprit-il, c'est parce que ton frère n'a pas arrêté d'appeler. (Il prit soudain un ton mi-fier, mi-vantard et entièrement macho qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel en souriant) Bien entendu, il n'a pas été très content que ce soit moi qui décroche, avec ce que je lui ai raconté. Je lui ai dit que nous…

Je levais la main pour le couper.

-C'est bon, je préfère ne pas savoir !

-Sûr ? demanda-t-il taquin.

-Certaine ! m'empressai-je de répondre.

Il haussa les épaules feignant d'être déçu.

-Comme tu veux, mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. Tu as reçu aussi plusieurs appels d'un certain Scott et d'un certain Stiles.

Je me raidis.

-Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez dit ? demandai-je m'attendant au pire.

-La vérité : que tu avais fait un malaise.

Je hochais la tête. Finalement je ne devais pas m'inquiéter.

-Mais pour que l'histoire soit crédible, même si je sais que d'ici ce soir tu seras remise, il vaudrait mieux que tu restes ici demain. Tu m'aideras un peu, il faut bien lui trouver une occupation à cette petite…

Il éclata de rire face à mon regard meurtrier et mon pied atterrit ''mystérieusement'' en plein dans sa rotule. Kingsley grimaça mais ne répliqua pas.

Ce jour-là, je découvris que je pouvais passer plusieurs heures en compagnie de Kingsley Martin sans avoir envie de le tuer… du moins pas trop envie de le tuer.

*Dans ''Les Vampires de Manhattan'' ou ''Blue Bloods'', les Incorrompus sont les Archanges Michel et Gabrielle.

* * *

><p><strong>Salut les gens, en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plus. N'hésitez à reviewer pour me donner votre avis. Bonnes fêtes à tout ceux qui liront cette histoire !<strong>

** A dans deux semaine**


End file.
